


Unlikely Help

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Death's Daughter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Unlikely Help

When everything had began, War used threats to keep you in line. Over time, things shifted. You wouldn’t say you loved him, as he had kidnapped you, but there was respect. Every time he praised how well you mastered your powers, you’d grin. Having someone proud of you was always a good feeling.

Slowly, he began to trust you to actually know where you were now living, and to go out. At first, it was short trips, and never alone. You were just happy to get that much. You never watched the news, and never went online. War refused to let you, knowing that chances were, you’d wind up somewhere near your old home, and your picture would flash across the tv- even three years later.

Less and less threats were being used to keep you in line, until one day they just stopped. It hadn’t even occurred to you until you were nodding off one night.

* * *

It had been a busy time for Death, so he didn’t hear of your kidnapping until War let him in on everything. Death’s jaw had clenched, and he began the hunt for his brother, and daughter. He was always a step behind them, and it only increased his rage.

You had been with War for two years when he found out what your powers were- and how you’d trained each of them. For weather control, you’d go to some remote beach, or lake. You had refused to risk lives while you learned. For teleportation, you started a foot away, then two feet, until you could go as far as you wanted. Not that you ever thought to use that to escape. It was the final power that sickened him, knowing his brother.

_You shook your head. “I’m not practicing on some random homeless guy!” You snapped._

_“Who else can we try this on?” He asked, looking around. “Certainly not me. And I know you, I suggest anyone innocent, and you’d throw a fit.”_

_Thinking, you had an idea. “Criminals. Those convicted of murder, rape, child abuse…things like that. ONLY those who had solid evidence.” You pointed._

_“Deal.” He grinned._

* * *

_“I want to try something.” War mused, taking his newest guinea pig across the room. “Try now.”_

_You raised an eyebrow. “But I can’t touch him.”_

_The man was shaking, looking between the two of you, a gag in his mouth. “Humor me.” War told you. All you did was nod, looking at the man- Hank- who had been convicted of armed robbery, killing three. At first nothing happened, upsetting you. Finally, his eyes started to roll in the back of his head, and down he went. War grinned at you. “Stronger than my brother himself.”_

_That shocked you. “There’s no way.”_

_“My brother can kill with a touch. You can kill with a look.” He informed you._

* * *

Whispers of a pair called the Winchesters had been heard while he was searching for you. As your 21st birthday approached, he hunted them down. While he loathed the very thought of using humans, they would be ones that War would underestimate. He was on the lookout for Death, not two humans.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” He said smoothly as the boys walked into their motel room.

Dean pulled out his gun, aiming it at the thin man. “Who the hell are you, and how’d you get in our room?”

Slowly, Death stood. “Put that toy away.” He sighed. “I’m Death, the Grim Reaper, whatever you miscreants call me these days.”

Sam shut the door and stared. “You mean, you’re taking a break from reaping to…what? Hang out in some skeevy motel?” He asked, hands on his hips.

“No, you imbecile.” He snapped, clearly upset. “I’ve heard things about the Winchester boys.” His dark eyes went between the two of them. “And I’m here to make a proposal.” His voice was smooth, and calmer than he actually felt. “Sit.” He waved towards the chairs.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other a moment before sitting. Death, however, did not. “So, what’s this ‘proposal’?” Sam asked, actually intrigued by what Death could need from him.

“Let me start this by saying if I had another choice, _ANY _other choice- I wouldn’t be here.” He told them simply. “My daughter was kidnapped by my younger brother, War.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “You have a kid?!”

Death shot him a glare. “Let me finish, you barely evolved _ape_.” He snapped, making Dean hold his hands up. “The details leading up to this are seemingly unimportant, except for that not long before he took her from her home- she turned 16. Her powers began to fight to come out.” He sighed. “He’s held her from me nearly 5 years. Taunting me. Using her.” As he spoke, the anger could be seen on his face. “She’s powerful, and he wants that power. I’m always one step behind him, as he’s looking for me. He would never think to look for two weak, unimportant humans.”

“Hey!” Dean was offended. “You want us to find your kid, don’t insult us.” He narrowed his eyes at Death.

“Put it this way, she can teleport, she can manipulate and control the weather…and simply by _looking _at someone, kill them.” His voice was smooth. “Tell me, would you want War controlling her?”

Sam shook his head. “No…” He sighed. “What can you tell us?”

Death filled them in with every little detail that he could- knowing that the smallest tidbit could be useful. “I expect results.” With that, they were left alone in the room, still trying to process what the hell just happened.

“Well. That was fucking weird.” Dean muttered.

“You’re telling me…” Sam agreed, sighing. “I never thought about Death having a kid. I mean, who would want to sleep with Death himself?” He mused, making Dean contort his face slightly. “Can you imagine what his kid looks like?”

Dean shuddered. “I’m guessing tall and fucking creepy. Like her father.” He shrugged.


End file.
